Cold Winter (Earth-616)
(Kachina form) | HistoryText = In the mid 1800s, Cold Winter was a shaman in Haida tribe in British Columbia. In the same tribe there were also two young lovers, the hunter Whistle Pig, and his fiance Sweet Grass. Cold Winter, desiring Sweet Grass for himself, discovered a mystical means by which he could eliminate Whistle Pig without drawing any suspicion onto himself. While he diverted Sweet Grass with a false message, Cold Winter confronted Whistle Pig, and used his powers to drive the hunter's spirit out of his body and into a nearby totem pole. Unfortunately for Cold Winter, the hunter's spirit caused the wooden totem to become animate. Driven mad by his own death and "rebirth", Whistle Pig slew the shaman, and ran from the village. So began many years of mad wandering for the Living Totem. In a strange twist, Cold Winter's spirit was also bound to the Earth realm, trapped by the "magic in the air", residual spiritual forces from his attempt to destroy his rival. The Totem spent many years wandering, sometimes lucis, sometimes mad with grief, but alway persued by the unseen, unheard ghost of his old rival. While Whistle Pig spent his lucid periods seeking a shaman or medicine man who could make him human again, Cold Winter dreamed only of a new body with which he could take his revenge on the totem. In the course of his travels, the Totem eventually came to the American southwest, where he approached a Zuni tribe. Although none of the medicine men there could help the Totem, Cold Winter was able to secure a new body in the form of a small Kachina doll. No sooner had he taken his new body, however, than the Totem left the village. Now many times smaller than the Totem, Cold Winter quickly fell behind, and lost his nemesis. This began years of wandering and tribulation for the diminutive shaman as he searched for the Totem. In more modern times, he came into the "possession" of the Westchester Collectors' Society, whose member first thought him to be some sort of rare Beanie Baby. By Cold Winter's own account, "their inspection process was quite... thorough," and the shaman generally considers this the worst of the indignities he suffered since taking doll form. There was a benefit to being taken up by the Westchester Collectors' Society: when famed adventurer Doc Samson became visible as the leader of a team including two a large, Living Totem, Cold Winter was not only aware of it (through television), but also had the means to mail himself directly to Doc Samson's headquarters. The doll arrived at Doc's office building headquarters addressed to Whistle Pig, but without any explanation. Jack Holyoak thought it seemed a bit odd, but quickly forgot about it. Believing it to be a gift from another fan, Whistle Pig put it on the shelf with the dolls, toys, and other assorted knickknacks in his room. The same day a series of strange accidents befell Whistle Pig. Someone replaced his wood varnish with paint thinner. Someone also turned on the stove he was leaning against. Finally someone left a running power saw in his bed. After the hero fell asleep, Cold Winter jumped onto him a struck him (harmlessly) with his tiny dagger. Whistle Pig awakened to find the Kachina doll animate and ranting. It was only when he recognized the voice of his old rival that Whistle Pig became alarmed. Cold Winter continued to rant about his years of wandering, his lust for revenge, and finally about his plan to take the powerful totem's body for himself. "I have burned you with fire! I have cut you with steal! I have defaced your sacred paint, and smitten your brow with my dagger! By the Great Law of the Spirits, your body is mine!" Fortunately for Whistle Pig, Jack Holyoak interrupted the spell just as the two spirits began to exchange bodies. Jack attempted to contain Cold Winter, but instead accidentally incinerated the doll's body. With no body to occupy, Cold Winter's spirit seemed to vanish. The Next day, Holyoak began clearing Whistle Pig's room of dolls, toys, and other assorted knickknacks, just to be safe. Whistle Pig suspected that this was unnecessary, as the chances of Cold Winter occupying another body were slim. (Little did Whistle Pig know that Cold Winter just that moment took control of a new body, a Wolverine-shaped alarm clock.) Jack didn't care, and had already sold the entire lot of items... to the Westchester Collectors' Society. Cold Winter, still too weak to move, began to scream weakly as Jack packed him up. He has not yet been seen again. | Powers = As a disembodied spirit, Cold winter can inhabit and animate small human-shaped objects in lieu of a true body. | Abilities = Cold Winter remains a talented shaman, though the exact extent of his powers remain vague. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = As a Kachina doll, Cold Winter carried a small dagger. Although he now has "claws," it is doubtful that they would be of much use in battle. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Magicians